


The Adventures of No-Name

by God1643



Category: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643





	The Adventures of No-Name

The Adventures Of No-Name: Volume 1

Chapter 1: The Hunt For Companionship

 

I Leave this Journal for any and all Remaining of  my Noble Sovereign Bloodline

 

I woke up with my back on a tree stump outside a small village. I walked to the gate and paid the toll, and the Guard called up to the drawbridge operator, who opened the gate and lowered the bridge.

 

“Welcome to Riverwood.” The gate guard told me.

I nodded and walked through; I then walked to the Inn, The Sleeping Akavir Inn as the sign said, and sat down at the bar and ordered a Black Adam Ale. When the barkeep asked me if there was anything else I said; “A bed for the night.” And put 15 gold pieces on the scratched slab.

He told me “We’re out of beds, but there is a bedroll in the basement.” I slid 5 coins off the table and into my satchel and walked to the basement door.

 

 

The next morning, I awoke from a dreamless sleep and headed out of the Inn after asking the barkeep if he could fill my water-skin and paid him the 2 coins for it. I walked out of the inn and into the Black Hammer, the local forge, I asked the blacksmith, Alvor, if I could use his grindstone and he agreed. I began sharpening my arrowheads until there was no more sharpening to do, as I had nowhere to be and no plans, I honed the blades on my bow to a razor sharp edge.

 

When the sun crept to the middle of the sky, I had been tracking an elk through the plains of Whiterun when I saw the Palace Grand Porch, and I stared up at it for hours. So long that I did not notice the Companion Hunting Party sneaking up on my buck, when I finally did notice, I swiftly pulled an arrow from my quiver and shot it in the heart, the arrow passing an inch by the lead huntress’s face. She turned around, looked at me, and asked “What the hell was that?!” “That’s my buck.” I said simply.

She drew a dagger from her belt and I drew my shortsword, mine crude and chipped, hers gleaming and stained red with old blood, by the smell, a mammoth.

“An impressive kill, for a woman.” I said.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked me.

 

“By the smell, that’s mammoth blood on the blade. “I said glancing at the red steel dagger.

 

After the stalemate ended I loaded the elk onto my shoulder, and carried it to the Butcher.

 

“Hey!” The barkeep, Elisius greeted me pleasantly.

 

 

“Hello Elisius.” I dropped the elk on the counter. “If you butcher this for a discount I will let you have the back legs for your kids.”

 

“Deal, Nick.” (I should explain, I was never given a name, he calls me that instead of “Nickname” which is what he calls me.) I dropped his 24 coins on his counter. I walked out of the butcher shop and up to the local mead hall, Jorrvaskr, only to find the hunting party crossing my path, the lead huntress, Aela and me chatted the entire way up.

When we arrived her best friend, Farkas asked me to brawl and I obliged, he kept missing, we were both drunk I kept dodging as he hit the same place over and over, until he finally tried to hit the my guts but I jumped out of the way, locked my hands and hit him directly on the head. (Like spiking volleyball.)

After some considerable silence in the room the members of the Companions began applauding me for a reason I couldn’t quite understand I remembered,

“I’m not in Valenwood anymore, and the Nords are rather savage after all.”

The Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak gave me a solemn nod; at this the entire Hall erupted with thunderous applause. A few hours later, after the festivities had ended, Kodlak approached with an offer: “We could use some new blood in the Companions.”

 

“Really? It can not be me, as I have been called useless all my life.” I said.

 

He chuckled, “It’s has been a lifetime since I met someone with true humility, and with that type of bow.” He shuddered as if was a bad memory.

 

“It belonged to a Thalmor Justiciar, before I tore him to pieces for executing my brother.” I said matter of factly.

 

“And what did you do with the pieces?”

 

“I threw them to a wolf pack, except for one.” I pulled back my collar revealing my braided leather necklace with his tooth hung on it.

 

“Impressive, but what are those other teeth?”

 

“Maybe I’ll tell you, once you’ve earned my trust.”

 

“Ah, not very trusting.”

 

“Last time I trusted someone, my sister was killed by bandits.”

 

“No wonder you are a ranger and not a family man.”

 

“I was once a family man.” I said pulling back my collar further so he could see the three smaller teeth next to a lipstick stained one. A silence stayed in the room until Vilkas approached, and said:

 

“You have a new family now, if you want it.”

 

I nodded solemnly.

 

“Great!” Kodlak announced. “Aela!” he commanded, the huntress appeared at his side, and said “Yes, Harbinger?”

 

“Can you give our newest member the test?”

 

“Very well. Follow me Whelp.” I drew my bow, nocked an arrow and pointed it at her forehead before Kodlak or Vilkas could even blink.

 

“Don’t call me “Whelp”.”  

 

“Or what?” she asked, a tone of deep growl in her voice. Kodlak stepped between us, and grabbed the nocked arrow, snapped it, and said: “Stop.” We both obliged, her dagger being sheathed and my bow being hung around my back. She said: “Follow me.” And I did. When the tour was over she took me to the test which was actually a courtyard filled with training equipment, including a target range of different distances which I hit with ease. She finally walked me to the sparring ring where she spontaneously drew her dagger and swung it at where she thought I was, but when I heard it being unsheathed, I jumped over her head, nocked an arrow and shot it under her arm. The arrow embedded itself in the side of the building.

 

“Holy Akatosh.” She said simply.

 

She sheathed her dagger turned and came face to face with an arrowhead.

 

“You Passed.” She said in a small voice.

 

Chapter 2: I Have Found It, With Some Hesitation

 

 

I awoke at midnight to the sound of voices in the living quarters of the Companions Living Quarters.

 

“He has the senses of one of us, but I cannot smell the Blood of the Hunt on him.”

“This troubles me.” After a minute I realized it was Kodlak and Aela speaking about me.

 

“He has the reflexes of a mouse but the discipline of a herd of cats.”

 

“He surpasses you in archery skill, are you sure this is not just jealousy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You do realize I know what the Inner Circle is made up of.” I interrupted walking into the room casually. “I know what you are, but you probably don’t know what I am. I am a rare breed of shapeshifters, blessed by Hircine in exchange for the eternal servitude of my ancestor, Ysgramor. Gradually the worshippers of Hircine have killed off my Bloodline because Shor stole Ysgramor’s soul from Hircine’s Realm. And put him in Sovngarde. Questions?”

 

“No wonder you’re a Ranger.” Aela said.

 

“What animal do you change into?” Kodlak asked.

 

“I’ll show at the next Half Moon on the Plains Of Whiterun near the Western Watchtower.”

 

Chapter 3: The Initiation

 

*The Next Half Moon*

 

We were gathered at the western watchtower, while we waited for the guards to go back to the Barracks. After the Guards left, I drank the potion for inducing a change before a Full Moon, which the Court Wizard, Farengar had whipped up earlier.  My screams rang out, until they turned into a deafening roar. My teeth grew out, my hands melded into three-clawed paws. “I am a Weretiger. Of Valenwood.”

 

The Companions were stunned. Aela asked: “How can you talk?”

 

“Bigger head in beast form, bigger brain.” I said simply.

 

“Do you wish to be part of the Inner Circle?” Kodlak asked.

 

“I suppose.”

When we returned Kodlak called a meeting of the Inner Circle and Skjor, Vilkas, Farkas, Aela, Kodlak, and Vignar all attended, while I stood on the outskirts of the fire pit enclosed by the dining table except from one side.

Vignar told Kodlak: : “We do not know this stranger.”

“I know him and he is a good friend and a valuable asset.” Kodlak stated simply.

 

“He is the most skilled warrior I have ever seen.” Aela said her voice hinting at awe. Everyone’s jaw dropped at this compliment from the bitter Huntress.

Vilkas spoke up: “I have never heard a compliment from Aela, he clearly has had some sort of effect on her.”

“I suspect you have figured out because of his quick rise through the ranks at the companions that he is a shapeshifter, but as no one can smell the blood of the hunt on him it may seem strange. I shall now let him explain.”

I cleared my throat and stood, saying in my best speaking voice: “I know what you are, but you probably don’t know what I am. I am a rare breed of shapeshifters, blessed by Hircine in exchange for the eternal servitude of my ancestor, Ysgramor. Gradually the worshippers of Hircine have killed off my Bloodline because Shor stole Ysgramor’s soul from Hircine’s Realm. And put him in Sovngarde. Questions?”

 

“You are the descendant of Ysgramor?” Farkas asked, “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

Without even taking my eyes off Kodlak I nocked an arrow and sent it flying past Farkas’s ear leaving a windswept groove on only the left side of his head.

“Any more Comments?” I asked with fake pleasantry.

Everyone but Kodlak, Vignar, and Aela shook their heads vigorously. Eorlund, the blacksmith of the companions, and Vignar’s brother chuckled at the corner of the room.

“I find it funny that we are so quick to welcome a new member into the Inner Circle. And I find it especially hard to believe that Ysgramor’s descendant would mate with an elf. After all, Wuuthrad, is responsible for more spilled elf blood than the Great War, and The War Of The Heartland.”

“How Dare You?! You’re hypocritical first Harbinger, was the one who mated with an elf, you judgmental bigot!”

He walked up to me with a speed that rivaled the Were-Cheetahs of Elsyweer, in the traditional were-beast fashion, we smelled each other, “Werewolf.” I stated simply. “Welsius.” He said. I recoiled.

“I have not heard the native language for Weretiger, since my son’s first transformation.” I muttered softly.

“How do you know of Were-Beasts of different lands?” I asked the strange man softly, because the Gray-Mane has one very special attribute to us.”

As if on cue, Vignar stood up, turned around and howled a howl much different than any in Skyrim. Eorlund howled too, but this was a summoning howl, and his two Sons, his wife and daughter, burst through the doors of Jorrvaskr, all in different forms of Were-Beasts. Olfina was a Pink Were-Cheetah with many light brown stripes covering her sleek body. His sons were matching in color scheme but very different in shape, as Thorald was a slick Were-Crocodile, His second son, Avulstein was a Were-Borse a strange boar-horse combination from the Summerset Isles. His Wife, Fralia, his brother Vignar, and Himself changed into the massive Were-Eagles of High Rock and Valenwood, who used to ride on my back in the special battalion of the Valenwood King, Vesiv, during the Great War. (If you’re wondering how I’m that old, I’m actually 1679 years old, Were-Tigers don’t age after 25, we only age when in pain, so I’m biologically 32.)  When finally the calamity ended in Jorrvaskr the argument continued.

“You are all Parisious. I have not seen one of your species since the War Of The Heartland.” I shuddered remembering the infinite bloodiness of that terrible and pointless war.

Farkas spoke up: “How is that possible?”

“Were-Tigers only age in pain after the normal age of 25.” Me and Eorlund said in unison.  

“I’m 1679 years old, but I’m biologically 32.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped, except for the Gray-Manes.

Kodlak spoke up: “Welcome to the Inner Circle!”

 

Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins

 

 

 

Thunder crashed in the skies above the Swamps of Black Marsh that night as the Argonian Mercenaries boat cut through the shallow water.

“We are approaching the King’s Palace, all land beasts, stay here. Avulstein, you must come with us.” He threw him the inducing potion, and Avulstein caught it, drank it and changed into the Zev, a were-crocodile from this land.

After an hour the party of Mercenaries and Avulstein returned. “I have the contract. We must kill a Were-Eagle from Valenwood, her name is Sofia Wersius.”

 

“No.” I spoke up.

 

“What do you mean, No?”

 

“I will not kill Sophie.”

 

“Why?” Eurlond asked me emerging from below decks.

 

“She was my Son’s wife.” I said after many minutes of silence and accusatory glances, pulling back my collar to reveal my Son’s tooth on the Necklace from my Grandmother after she told me to never forget my failures. “And if any of you try to harm her, or my granddaughter I will rip your heads off with my claws..”

I walked to the helm and gave the mercenaries their fee, and told them to take us back to the border with Morrowind. When the long ship, slid into the tiny Morrowind harbor after a 12 hour journey, Avulstein stepped off in a huff, but once I tossed him my coin-purse, which had the equivalent coins as his original cut, he seemed to brighten up.

A year later, I returned to Black Marsh, and I had only one thing on my mind, seeing Sophia and Lucy again. When I asked Avulstein the night before he gave me her location, as given to us by the Black Marsh King, he obliged. I approached the cobblestone archway, I changed into my beast form, as the moon was full that night, I roared a summon, and I heard two deafening eagle-like screeches and instantly recognized them as my daughter-in-law and my granddaughter. I bounded through the gateway to the cobblestone path only to find that the stones felt incredibly cold against the soft skin of my paws. When I approached the Eagle Spire, I bounded up the side, my claws digging into the fine, clay-like stones until I began falling, only to find two massive sets of talons  wrapped around my wide cat shoulders. When we landed in the impenetrable massive nest I took in my surroundings. The nest had a messy lived in feel, Skeever bones scattered everywhere, an alchemy lab with shelves and shelves of ingredients from strange places, I can only assume from the Summerset Isles or maybe Morrwind.

 

“Why have you come?” Lucy asked me hesitantly after we had all settled back into our human forms.

 

“To see my Granddaughter.” I said, a huge smile spreading across my face.

 

“That’s the answer I was looking for.” She said, now smiling widely. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around.

 

“It is good to see you Nick.” Sophia finally spoke up, and I hugged her tightly.

 

“Likewise, but I’m afraid my trip is not under entirely so pleasant circumstances.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“A worshipper of Hircine has found out that Lucy is of my Bloodline.”

 

“Who is the Worshipper?”

 

“The Black Marsh King. And he has sent his army.”

 

“How are you sure?”

 

“I found some Breton Scouts on the way here. They bore the Mark of the Mercenary, and each had a coin-purse full of gold bearing the Royal Crest, and a note.” I gave her the note and she read it out-loud.

 

“This is the payment for the finding of any weaknesses in the most central branch of the Grand Eagle Spire just before our border with Valenwood.”

 

I spoke up: “The ink is faded, so I believe they found it days ago, and have sent their armies.”

 

Lucy and Sophia turned, and whistled. The sound was louder than anything I’ve ever heard, and I once operated the Aldmeri Dominion magical cannons. When the sound was over, and I had stopped wriggling on the ground, covering my ears, A battalion of soldiers Marched up the branch and stood at attention. Each soldier had an individually engraved Mythril Chest-plate, Elven Steel Boots with hawk talons on the toes facing upward, Elven Steel Gauntlets with claws, and a sweeping-curved Elven Steel Helmet.

Sophia did not skip a beat, and said: “We will be attacked soon, The Black Marsh King has sent his military to defeat us.”

“The tree will defend us.” The flag bearer said.

“Did you forget that it cannot move anymore?” Sophia asked him, daring him to respond. He shook his head.

“Send out a Ranger Battalion. We need the sap.”

“Way ahead of you.” I spoke up hoisting up a carved box with leaf designs and a sunset. I opened the lid, and the sticky amber liquid dared to tip out, but I closed it just in time. I handed it to the nearest soldier and he brought it to the top of the tree as we watched. When he was at the top he poured it down the side of the tree and the tree instantly awoke to the feel of its ancestor’s lifeblood. The tree instantly broke free it’s ancient bindings,  it crossed the border back into Valenwood, swinging its roots at all the soldiers, tearing them apart as it did so. Once it had crossed the border and re-rooted itself in place, I used my  best booming voice, and decreed: “We are now in the borders of the kingdom of Valenwood where no group without peaceful intent may enter as inscribed in the sacred Palace Wall Section of the White Gold Concordat!”

The king marched out between from the ranks of the Argonian soldiers and said: “Do you truly that I am the only King or ruler that finds your Bloodline an abomination?”

“No, but do not Kill Lucy! She is not a Welsius!” On her cue, Lucy changed into the Zesi, The Were-Eagle that she truly was, not the tiny, down-covered, weak eggling she once was, but now a beautiful Eagle with light brown feathers, vibrant white down, and a bright, fiery red beak. She swept down at subsonic speeds, took the King in one quick swipe, tearing his head from his shoulders, and tossing it into the the military camp, specifically the Queen’s Tent. A distant scream was heard ringing out across the Battlefield that fateful night as the Queen found the Head of her Beloved King in her royal camp. (That’s literal, not dirty.)

                                                            

“What shall we do now?” Lucy asked.

 

“First, we shall go to my home in the land of Skyrim. Then we will give you your first transformation ceremony.” I responded, without missing a beat.

 

Chapter 5: A Family Reunion

 

*1 Month Later*

 

The Journey was long and arduous as there were many desperate refugees from fall of the Kingdom of Black Marsh after their Monarch was beheaded by my only and favorite Grandchild, Lucy. When we finally arrived in the Hold of Whiterun we were attacked by bandits, but, they were very sorry to mess with a Welsius and two Zesi. When we did arrive at Jorrvaskr I found two beds, strapped them to my back, transformed, and climbed the roof of Jorrvaskr, found the highest point, and perched them there. Sofia and Lucy began plucking down and stuffing it beneath and atop the bed. When they had built a suitable enough nest of local sticks and pine logs, they settled in for some well-deserved sleep after a month long journey.

 

Chapter 6: Memories Lost

 

After the ceremony had been set up atop the tallest tree on the Mountains of The Whiterun Hold, we committed Lucy’s Eagle Spirit to the Flight Tree Of The Old Beliefs. Halfway through the ceremony, Eurlond pulled me aside, and told me: “You may not wish to attend this ceremony any longer.”

 

“Why, Eurlond?”

“Sometimes a Welsius at a Zesi ceremony can be damaged in some way.”

“But to complete the ceremony you need the blood of the Paternal side and the Maternal side.”

“But you could die. Or…”

“Or what?”

“You could become more powerful than ever before, or get back certain Memories.”

“What are the odds?”

“80/20.”

“If I don’t, then my Granddaughter will never reach her true potential as a Zesi.”

“Don’t die Nick.” Eurlond called out as I walked away in a huff.

“Let us Begin the ceremony.”

“Bring out the bowl.” Sofia ordered to her Soldiers. Minutes later a stocky soldier walked out carrying a small brass bowl.

“You first.” Sofia told me. I grabbed the ceremonial dagger from the Soldier. It was an Elven Steel blade with a carved wooden handle with slow taper with an Eagle head at the end. I cut the back of my hand and let the wound drain its blood into the bowl, and then handed the blade off to Sofia, who did the same. When the Chanting from the Zesi priest was over, Lucy changed into her Beast form, put her beak into the bowl, and drank the blood. When she was finished she changed back to her human form in a flash of White light, but when I had my vision back she was much larger than normal, a teenager size now actually. After she had put her spare clothes on, she changed again, and took a victory lap of sorts, but by the time she returned, according to Sofia, I was already knocked out.

 

Chapter 7: New Abilities

 

When I awoke, all I saw was the white walls of the Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, or so I thought, but the room was too small for those halls.  There was some kind of metal stand next to me. When a strange man walked in in some kind of white animal skin, but it seemed too thin for that. There was some kind of incessant beeping noise in the room, and the strange man seemed excited or shocked, I could not tell. When he walked to me, my eyes flew open and I wrapped my hand around his throat, “Where am I?” I asked the man, now noticing some kind of strange runes on a metal piece on his jacket, pinned there by some invisible some unseen force, maybe magic.

“You are in the hospital.” He seemed remarkably calm for someone with a hand on his throat.

“What’s a hospital?”

“A place where we make people better.”

“What are these things connected to me?”

“They monitor your health.” I lightened my grip on his neck.

“How long have I been here?”

“We don’t know we just excavated this are of the hospital and found you down here. You were just barely alive, and you were severely dehydrated so we tried to save you, that was 32 years ago. How are you alive?”

“I don’t like sharing. Where is my armor?”

“Boston Museum.”

“Where?!” I asked angrily, tightening my grip on his neck.

“Two streets down.”

“I need clothes.” I said, ripping every device off of me.

“Go to the checkout desk.”

”I don’t know where that is.”

“I’ll take you there.”

“Good.” we walked through a maze of hallways, until we finally arrived at a short desk with a squat woman behind it.

“Dr. Einhert.”

“Ms. Smoak.”

“This patient wishes to check out.”

“I need my stuff.” I interrupted.

“Okay.” She pulled open a drawer with many small boxes in it. She proceeded to pull out a small box labeled “Excavation , John Doe” She pulled out my breeches, my deer-pelt shirt, my clawed shoes and clawed gauntlets.

“Where is my Necklace?!” I asked furiously.

“The museum.”

“Take me there, now!” I said through my teeth.

“I can’t leave in the middle of my shift!” The  man told me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back at a painful angle.

The nurse tried to cry out out help but it came an eagle like squawk. At that moment I realized something, that woman looked a lot like: “Lucy?” I asked her. And she looked up, startled that I recognized her. I released the Dr. and wrapped Lucy in a hug.

“How do you know Ms. Smoak?”

“She’s my Granddaughter.”

 

Chapter 8: An Explanation Is Due

 

“Well, to explain with evidence, we would need to either wait till a full moon, or gather hemlock, a yellow mountain flower, and a bunch of snowberries.”

“Wait, Full Moon, Are you Were-wolves?”  
“Were-Tiger.”

“Were-Eagle.” We bursted out laughing.

He said: “Were you kidding?”

“No, we were laughing at your expression, it was priceless.”

“Do you need proof?”

“Yeah.” The doctor said. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, when I opened them they were glowing blue, and my canines grew to the size of a sabre cat’s. The doctor recoiled in shock. Then he looked at Lucy, who now had feathers instead of hair, and a Bright red beak.

When we had arrived at the point of no return, and the doctor knew what you we really were, we decided to get my armor and my Treasured Necklace. “We will, once you have civilian clothes on.” the doctor said, handing a pair of rough fabric pants, and a soft sleeveless shirt. “It’s a T-Shirt and Jeans.” Lucy explained. I slipped them on quickly, and walked quickly out the door. We walked down the to city blocks to the museum. After one block, two men showed up in the middle of the alleyway. “Hands up! This is a mugging!” The first tall man told us.

“I don’t think you wanna do this.” I said, not backing down.

“I think I dos.” The second stocky man spoke up in a high voice.

“I think you Don’t.” I said enunciating every word and drawing my dagger. A wicked steel blade on a handle carved from ebony wood from the forests of Valenwood. When they saw the steel blade they laughed, until i cut the stocky one’s finger off.

“Something funny?” I said and tossed him a first aid kit and some ice. “Patch yourself up.” And then I continued walking briskly until I got to the steps and waited for my two companions to finish helping the stocky man.We walked into the grand lobby of the Boston Museum, and up to the Teller desk. “I wish to retrieve my items.” “That is not how this works.” the woman said without even looking up from the magazine she found so fascinating.

“It is when one of the exhibits was taken off a coma patient 32 years ago. I am that Coma Patient.”

“But you don’t look a day over 32.”

I flashed a smile and said: “I age well.”

“What era is the Armor from?”

The doctor piped up: “The 4th Norse Era.”

“Ah, that beauty, but that belongs to the museum.” I placed a hand on the counter, and then lifted it away, revealing a gold bar.

“How about you take the day off?” I flashed a quick smile at her. Her mouth opened in shock. “Is this Real?”

“Very.” After the teller had lead us down the hallway where the armors and items from my Era were on display, she left for the day, but before she did she gave me the key to the exhibit case. When the armor was successfully back on me we decided to go out the window as to avoid being seen. After much struggling we finally arrived at the bottom of the building, only to be seen by a man warming his hands next to a barrel fire.

I told him: “We weren’t here.” and threw him a “Quarter” a coin from this time. He nodded vigorously and scuttled off. When we returned to the hospital we walked to the Lounge, and it was empty except for one cat in the corner, dozing, but it weirdly had a growl that rivaled a Semi.

“That’s not a regular cat, is it?” I asked hesitantly.

“No.” Lucy answered quickly without missing a beat.

“Am I a Great-Grandparent?”

“Yes?” Lucy responded simply.

“Why the Question?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to be one.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” I yelled gleefully. At this point the dozing kitten in the corner awoke in a fury until I subdued it with a roar. It sank back into its blanket, turning back into a human toddler.

“Hey Rut.”

“Mama.” The baby’s subdued cries came from under the blanket which he was wriggling furiously under.

“Rut?”

“Yes mama?”

“This is my grandad.” Lucy said handing him to me.

“I haven’t seen a baby boy since my son.”

“You mean David?”

“No, I mean Martin.”

“Martin?”

“Yes, my illegitimate son.”

“Was he Welsius?”

“Yes.” I said, and weirdly Dr. Einhart chimed in.

“How would you know?” Lucy asked.

“I just do, Dad.” He looked at me. His Canines grew out to the almost the size of my beast form’s, and his eyes turned to the shade of mine, a  glittering green.

“Did you forget about me?” Rut chimed in.

“You can talk?” Me and Lucy asked in sync.

“Yeah. I didn’t know if I would freak out the Dr. but he has now revealed himself as my own species, so I trust him.”

“But I’m your species, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re not my actual species, you’re a Zesi.” At this point Lucy ran out of the room, sobbing.

“I’ll take care of this.” Dr. Einhart told me and followed her out.

“Are you gonna explain to me how to do things like a Welsius or not? ‘Cause if you don’t I’m gonna be an infantile being forever.”

“What do you mean?”

“Welsiui can grow at exponentially faster rates if we can do things that adults do, before were adults.”

“Well then how can you talk, if you can’t roar or even meow?”

“I can meow.” He let loose an ear-splitting yowly-sound that could wake the dead.

“Ow. Fair enough, but it’s a little high.”

“Oh, give me a break, I’m 20.”

“WHAT!? Why are you not my height?”

“If we don’t learn, then we don’t age quickly I told you this.”

“Alright, get up.”

“I can’t.” He admitted with a sense of defeat in his voice. I lifted him up out of his little chair and set him on the ground.

“Alright, plant your feet and hands, open your mouth and let your instincts take over.” He roared a little puny roar that came out like water coming out his mouth.

“That would not scare a mouse. Again.” He tried again and this time he sounded like a regular cat. “Again.” This time he sounded like a tiger cub. “Again.” He now sounded like an adolescent tiger. “One more time.” He did it this time and it came out as a full -bodied stentorian sound. When I looked down he was back in human form, but he was the size of a 6-year old.

“Ok…”  
“What?”

“Look down.”

“Stendarr preserve us.” After we got over our shock, the Dr. walked in.

“Well done.”  
“Thanks.” Came the squeaky reply.

“Now, we try hunting.” The Dr. pulled out a strange book, he flipped it open and the first page glowed. When he was done reading, he told us to follow him.

“Lucy.”

“Yes?” Came her muffled reply, as her face was in her hands, she looked up with bloodshot eyes.

“We are teaching your son to do Welsiui things so he can grow.”

“That’s preposterous.”

“Is it?” Came the boy’s reply, and he walked out from behind me.

“Rut? Is that you?”

“Yeah Mom.” After Lucy got over her immediate shock, she asked simply:

“Alright, what is his next lesson?”

“Hunting.” I piped up.

“Were are we going to hunt in Boston?” Lucy asked.

“We’re not. We are going hunting in upstate New York.” The Dr. said. He pulled the car around after calling his supervisor and telling the man that he was calling in 6 vacation days. During the drive, I constantly commented on the scenery and what used to be there.

“When we get to the forest, you need to transform before we get out of the car.”  
“Why?”  
“We can’t leave evidence that humans were on a game reserve.”

“But, I don’t think tigers are any less conspicuous in upstate New York, do you?”

“Fair point, but I don’t have the money to fly us to the Bengal Rainforest.”

“Alright.” Rut piped up. He transformed into his beast form and he hopped out of the window like an escaping chihuahua. Lucy opened her door, grabbed the roof with one hand and swung herself upward, transforming as she went, when we looked up she was soaring through the sky following her son. I rolled down the window and dove out, transforming as I fell out of the SUV. The doctor did the same, following me out, and, following in my footsteps, literally, as it was snowing in the small Game Reserve in Upstate New York. I listened desperately for any sign of my Lucy or Rut, but to no avail. Then, when I found a fork in the path and did not know which way to go, I heard an eagle screeching in the distance. And i followed it, bounding through the snowdrifts like they were air.

“I haven’t hunted in 5000 years!” I yowled with delight.

“It has been too long.” Martin said evenly. At which point Lucy appeared at of the sky, screeching, loving the feel of the bitter winds on her feathers, and as she glided ever downward, she, first, dropped Rut into a snow drift, circling to make sure he was fine, then, landing on my back as a regular human woman, except for the 3 pound vole draped around her left shoulder as a trophy. I sat down at a snow-covered clearing, letting her slide off, then Martin said, now human, “I’ll get firewood, but it won’t be dry.”

“I got that covered.” He looked at me with a puzzling glance, then walked away, silently thinking it was just my weirdness. When he returned, I told him “Put in a pyramid shape. There.” I pointed with a claw, and he obeyed. “Watch this.” I said, smirking. I breathed a steady blue flame on the pile of wood. When my lungs were empty, the fire settled, and then erupted again, this time a steady orange blaze.

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!” Martin asked.

“Old Valenwood Trick. Rut, you try.”

“How?”

“Remember what I told you about roaring, do that, but focus on your inner fire.” Rut obeyed, first planting his feet, then letting loose a yowl, at first, but then it changed into an orange flame, but not the stream of flames that I did, just a scrappy little blaze.

“Well done, Rut. But try to take in as much air as possible, so as to fuel the fire better.” He followed my instructions, and this time it came out a long stream of flame, but still not very warm.

“Point it at me.” I said simply repositioning myself into that of a Pride leader lion.

“What?” Rut asked.

“Do it.” Rut obeyed and the fire turned my fur into burning tinder, until I used my paw to pat it out.

“No fire can harm a Welsius. It’s why I was a Castle Blacksmith for Valenwood.”

‘What is Valenwood?”  
“Valenwood was the kingdom that Welsiui originated in.”

“Can we see it?”

“Ask Lucy. I cannot relive that day.” Martin said, a hint of acerbity in his voice as his eyes grew distant.

“What does he mean?” I asked, worried.

“Umm…” Lucy trailed off, scratching the back of her neck.

“What happened to my home!!!???”  
“An earthquake!” Lucy screamed at me. “Ok? OUR home is gone! Is THAT what you wanted to hear?!?!” She changed quickly and flew off in a fit, her wings flapping furiously.

“Can someone please explain how a stark earthquake destroyed the entirety of Valenwood?

“Earthquakes these days are far different from the ones in your time.” Rut piped up.

“A very, very large one split a chasm in the line of the plates of Nirn and sent the Peninsula of Valenwood sinking to the bottom of the ocean.” Martin said, his voice breaking, full of sadness.

END OF VOLUME 1.


End file.
